Veiller Tard
by Isajackson
Summary: Songfic inspirée d'une autre chanson de JeanJacques Goldman. Rodney et John se posent des questions...


Spoiler : Episode Inferno, saison 2 

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais qui sait peut-être qu'un jour…

Saison : Saison 2

Résumé : sonfic inspirée d'une autre chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman. Rodney et John se posent des questions...

Note de l'auteur : J'ai écouté cette chanson en boucle dernièrement et ça m'a donné une idée pour cette fic. En fait j'ai pas aimé le comportement de John envers Rodney dans le zode Inferno et j'ai décidé d'y remédier.

Bon ben bonne lecture !

**Veiller Tard (1)**

_Les lueurs immobiles d'un jour qui s'achève_

_La plainte douloureuse d'un chien qui aboie_

_Le silence inquiétant qui précède les rêves_

_Quand le monde disparu, l'on est face à soi_

Il est très tard sur Atlantis, la cité est comme endormie. Seuls les techniciens chargés de la Porte sont éveillés. La porte d'un balcon s'ouvre et une silhouette s'avance dans l'obscurité. Elle s'appuie sur la rambarde et contemple l'océan en proie à de sombres pensées. Il s'agit de Rodney Mckay.

Comme bien souvent le soir, il est victime d'insomnie. Et il pense. Il pense à son travail sur la cité. Il pense aux missions avec le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe. La dernière mission a eu lieu sur une planète du nom de Taranis **(2)**. La planète qui a finie détruite par une énorme éruption volcanique. Ils ne s'en sont sortis que grâce à son génie et au vaisseau ancien : l'Orion.

_Les frissons ou l'amour et l'automne s'emmêlent_

_Le noir ou s'engloutissent nos fois, nos lois_

_Cette inquiétude sourde qui coule en nos veines_

_Qui nous saisit même après les plus grandes joies_

Mais Rodney, lui pense à autre chose. Le comportement de John Sheppard à son égard durant cette mission. Oh bien sûr, le scientifique est conscient qu'il travaille plus vite lorsqu'on lui met la pression mais là Sheppard était allé loin quand même. Et Rodney en souffrait. Pas parce qu'il était trop sensible, encore que… Non, c'était autre chose. Une chose qu'il ne voulait pas admettre et qui concernait le Colonel John Sheppard.

_Ces visages oubliés qui reviennent à la charge_

_Ces étreintes qu'en rêve on peut vivre cent fois_

_Ces raisons là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines_

_Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard_

Le canadien poussa un long soupir et s'abîma à nouveau dans la contemplation de l'océan. Il sentit soudain les larmes lui monter aux yeux et lutta pendant quelques minutes pour les retenir. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il s'abandonna finalement et se laissa glisser au sol, contre la rambarde. Il resta là quelques minutes puis se leva. Il allait sortir du balcon lorsqu'il aperçu quelqu'un qui y entrait. Rodney se recula dans l'ombre et attendit. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie dans cet état.

_Ces raisons là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines_

_Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard_

La silhouette s'appuya au balcon et resta là sans bouger. Dans son coin, Rodney tentait de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas que la personne qui se trouvait là l'entende. Un rayon de lune éclaira alors le balcon durant quelques secondes et le canadien reconnu l'homme. C'était le Colonel Sheppard. Rodney fut surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le militaire était insomniaque lui aussi.

_Ces paroles enfermées que l'on a pas su dire_

_Ces regards insistants que l'on a pas compris_

_Ces appels évidents, ces lueurs tardives_

_Ces morsures aux regrets qui se livrent à la nuit_

John avait fini par se lever pour aller marcher un peu. Cela faisait au moins deux heures qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Impossible de dormir ! Au départ, il voulait se rendre à l'infirmerie voir Carson pour lui demander un somnifère et puis il avait changé d'avis en cours de route et décidé d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Il se dirigea donc vers l'un des balcons et y entra. Une brise fraîche l'accueilli. Il s'avança vers la rambarde et s'y appuya. Il poussa un soupir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps. Son comportement envers Rodney le démontrait d'ailleurs. Le scientifique l'énervait et en même temps il était attiré par lui. Il se sentait perdu et ne savait plus quoi penser.

_Ces solitudes dignes au milieu des silences_

_Ces larmes si paisibles qui coulent inexpliquées_

_Ces ambitions passées mais auxquelles on repense_

_Comme un vieux coffre plein de vieux jouets cassés_

John poussa un nouveau soupir. Dans l'ombre, Rodney l'observait. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du militaire. Soudain, il le vit baisser la tête et ses épaules furent parcourues de tremblements. Non ? Le Colonel John Sheppard, militaire endurci qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions, pleurait ? Rodney était surpris. Jamais il n'avait vu le militaire dans cet état. Il était vulnérable et le canadien eut soudain envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il avait trop peur de la réaction de Sheppard. Il se contenta donc de le regarder.

_Ces liens que l'on sécrète et qui joignent les êtres_

_Ces désirs évadés qui nous feront aimer_

_Ces raisons là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines_

_Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard_

Au bout de quelques minutes, John sembla se calmer. Il se détourna de la rambarde et se dirigea vers la porte quand il l'aperçu, assis contre le mur, dans l'obscurité. Le militaire s'approcha et reconnu Rodney. Le scientifique leva la tête et le regarda. Il avait les yeux rouges et ses joues portaient encore des traces de larmes.

- Rodney ? murmura John. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

- j'étais là avant vous répondit Rodney sur le même ton

- ah… alors vous avez vu…

Rodney hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien et John lui en fut reconnaissant.

- bon eh bien je vais retourner me coucher dit John en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- moi aussi fit Rodney en se levant.

Les deux hommes se trouvèrent face à face et un long silence s'installa. John détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait supporter celui du scientifique. Il lui faisait trop mal. Sans un mot Rodney s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras. John fut surpris par ce geste mais se laissa aller contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il sentit ses dernières défenses s'effondrer et il fondit en larmes. Rodney resserra son étreinte. A travers ses larmes, John murmurait quelque chose que le canadien ne comprenait pas. Finalement John s'écarta un peu de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Pardon Rodney murmura t'il.

- pourquoi ? fut tout ce que le scientifique pu prononcer.

- pour Taranis…

- oh je vois… c'est oublié Colonel, ne vous en faites pas…

John hocha la tête et approcha son visage de celui du canadien. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rodney qui se laissa faire un peu surpris. Puis John s'écarta de lui et Rodney passa doucement sa main sur le visage du militaire et lui essuya ses larmes.

_Ces raisons là qui font que nos raisons sont vaines_

_Ces choses au fond de nous qui nous font veiller tard._

**FIN**

**(1) **Je sais pour le titre je me suis pas foulée, c'est le titre de la chanson.

**(2)** voir le zode Inferno

**Voilà, vous avez aimé ?**


End file.
